Meet with the past 2
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: Eris is living in jungle. She doesn't want to have anything to do with destiny and fight for the good of all. But someone decides for her.


"Eri, don't sleep!" Arien cried when he threw ripe durian fruit. Surprised girl looked up and spiked fruit hit her in the face.

"What the hell?" she yelled rubbing her aching face.

"For the Sand Gods!" Arien jumped down from the tree "Are you all right?"

"Do I look like that?!" Eris dug scowl at a young renegade-Skrall "Tell me, do I look?"

"No" Skrall cringed "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" muttered embarrassed girl who managed to shake off "Damn, lately I'm some confused"

"I see, little" Arien patted her shoulder "Why do you not relax? I'll take your job"

"If you want to" Eris shrugged and walked toward town called Labyrinth of Swamp.

It was built on many of the larger and smaller platforms floating on the water and installed on the trunks and lower branches of the trees. Labyrinth of Swamp was a city of scums and corruption in deep of Great Jungle.

When Eris plunged between buildings, corner of her eye she saw two hooded figures which follow her footsteps. If someone hired some idiots to kill her, he (or she) will be very disappointed.

* * *

><p>Artor, elderly Skakdi of Fire wiped mugs. In his tavern was silent as usual. Buisness is not twisted, but Artor not lose vigilance. As any bartender, he had bat and charged the pitcher Thornax under the counter. He was ready for anything that stands in the doorway of the bar.<p>

The door opened and Eris entered inside, wrapped in a black, dirty cloak- the last great rage in the Labyrinth of the Swamps. Artor liked this little Elementaless. Not once, not twice, she saved his life, money and a tavern.

"What's up, baby?" he grinned.

"They're chasing me" said the girl.

"Toa?" Surprised Artor "Dark Hunters?"

"I think the latter" said Eris running up to the second floor "Are in hoods"

"Great help for me" grunted Skakdi. As soon as the girl disappeared upstairs, went to the pub two hooded men. One had ice-blue eyes, and the second- orange. Artor already knew what was coming.

* * *

><p>Eris quite often slept in the bar of Artor and there was always a small compartment with a gun. Judging by the noises from bottom, Artor gave guests a work. The girl pulled out from under the loosened floorboard two grenades and rifle. Admittedly, the use of grenades in an enclosed space was a very bad idea, but sometimes it was a last hope.<p>

Men came up to the second floor. At the sight of shotgun pointed at each other, they stunned. This is not what they expected.

"Well, what now, gentlemen?" Eris smiled impishly. Then blue-eyed took out the sword, and orange-eyed thrower Thornax "Oh, shit. This is unfair"

Then thrower shooted, destroying the beam supporting the roof. The shot was accidental. Everyone looked up. On the boards and beams were cracks. Splinters were flying in all directions. At the head of Eris dropped ceiling.

* * *

><p>Eris woke up with a terrible headache. She immediately remembered the attack of two masked men and hit in the head. Scared, she sat down and realized that she is firmly bound and gagged by cloth. She was in a tent on some raft. To Eris' nostrils came the scent of <em>black reeds*.<em> Or her captors were stupid, or they wanted to get away with their prey as soon as possible.

The girl began to struggle. Sponsored held very tightly. Angry girl began to struggle even harder.

"Hey, take it easy, kid!" Blue-eyed kidnapper came into the tent and grabbed her firmly by the elbow "I do not want to hurt you"

Eris snorted contemptuously and continued to struggled. The kidnapper cursed softly under his breath and slid a scarf which covering his mouth and nose.

"Eris" he whispered softly "I swear that no one will hurt you"

Elementaless' eyes widened. Before her stood Mata Nui, the Great Spirit. Or rather, Ex-Great Spirit. They met once before. Seeing her amazement, Mata Nui took a rag from her mouth and untied her.

"Forgive me this fun in the kidnapping, but we did not have too much time" Toa-Glatorian began to explain "Helryx wanted to meet with you as soon as possible"

"Is Helryx is not this one from the Order of Mata Nui?" Eris raised an eyebrow "I think they should change name"

"I agree" muttered sheepishly Mata Nui "I don't know what they want from you, but their request presented very bluntly"

"You call this request because you do not like when someone ordered to you?" Eri cackled.

"Well, let's say" finally admitted Toa-Glatorian.

"And what if I refuse?" Eris folded her arms across her chest "What then?"

"Then I'll take you there" Mata Nui smiled impishly.

"You don't give advice!" The girl laughed. Glatorian chuckled.

"Do you want to bet, kiddo?"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Black reeds<strong>- swamp reed with rotten yellow color and black spots on the leaves and stem. Their inflorescence secretes toxic pheromone dust. Prolonged inhalation of dust will cause clog the airways and death by asphyxiation.


End file.
